Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 061
At the End of Truth is the sixty first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. With Sayer controlling her mind, Akiza unconsciously engages in a Shadow Duel with Misty. Meanwhile Trudge saves Yusei and Mina. In order to save Akiza, Yusei steps into the fray to take out Sayer. In the process, he learns the truth of what really happened between Akiza and Misty. During the Duel, Misty Summons "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua". Yusei tricks Sayer into revealing that he was responsible for Misty´s brother, Toby's death. Knowing this, Misty orders Ccarayhua to swallow Sayer. She then breaks the spell and tells Akiza to forgive her, but when she tries to end the Duel, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua controls her. Finally, Yusei wakes up Akiza and she wins the Duel, but she wasn't quick enough, as a new geoglyph appears. Featured Duels Akiza vs. Misty :...continued from previous episode Akiza uses "Black Rose Dragon" to destroy Misty's "Bad End Queen Dragon" (Misty's Life Points:3500). Misty Tredwell draws "Reptiless Gorgon", and because of the effect of "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories" it is returned to her Deck, due to the effect of "Bad End Queen Dragon" Misty is able to send "Sad Story - Sorrowful Memories" to the Graveyard in order to Special Summon it. Misty then activates "Reptiless Anger" and equips it to "Bad End Queen Dragon" (ATK:2700) and attacks "Black Rose Dragon". Akiza activates "Rose Blizzard" negating "Bad End Queen Dragon's" attack, and switching "Bad End Queen Dragon" into Defense position. (DEF:2600), Misty ends her turn. Akiza draws "Dark Verger", and activates the effect of "Black Rose Dragon" and removes "Rose Fairy" from play, to switch "Bad End Queen Dragon" into Attack Position and reduce it's ATK to 0. Akiza attacks "Bad End Queen Dragon" with "Black Rose Dragon" (Misty's Life Points: 1100). Misty activates the effect of "Reptilles Mask" reducing "Black Rose Dragon's" ATK by 800 points (ATK:1600). Akiza Summons "Dark Verger" in Defense Position (DEF:1000), Akiza ends her turn. Misty Tredwell draws "Reptiless Guardna" and Summons it in Defense Position (DEF:2000), Misty then sends "Sad Story - Unshocking Truth" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Bad End Queen Dragon" (ATK:1900). Misty Tredwell then has "Bad End Queen Dragon" attack "Black Rose Dragon" (Akiza's Life Points:1600), Misty then uses the effect of "Bad End Queen Dragon" to make Akiza discard 1 card from her hand and letting Misty Tredwell draw 1 card from her deck. Misty ends her turn. Akiza draws "Fragrance Storm", and uses it to destroy "Dark Verger" and draws "Copy Plant" allowing her to draw 1 more card from her deck. Akiza then Summons "Copy Plant" in Defense position (DEF:0), this allows Akiza to Special Summon "Dark Verger" from the Graveyard in attack position (ATK:0). Akiza places 2 cards face-down and ends her turn. Misty draws "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua", Misty Tredwell activates "Advance Force", allowing to count "Bad End Queen Dragon" as 2 Tributes. Misty then Tribute "Bad End Queen Dragon" to Tribute Summon "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua" (ATK:2800). Misty then has "Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua" attack Akiza directly, Akiza activates "Ground Capture", reducing the amount of battle damage she receives (Akiza's Life Points:200) and alowing her to draw 1 card from her deck. Misty places 1 card face-down and ends her turn. Akiza draws, she activates the effect of "Copy Plant" copying the the level of "Dark Verger" (level: 2) and Summons "Hedge Guard" in attack position (ATK: 0). Akiza then activates the card "Shining Rebirth" allowing her to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon" from the Graveyard (ATK:2400). Akiza uses the effect of "Black Rose Dragon" to destroy every card on the field, Misty activates "Death Gazer" allowing Misty to inflict 300 points of damage for every card that would be destroyed by "Black Rose Dragon", Akiza activates "Reflect Nature" making Misty receive all the damage that Akiza would've taken from "Death Gazer" (Misty's Life Points:0)